


Strictly Humanoid Sex Characteristics

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [36]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AFAB body, Eating out, Exhaustion, F/M, Genderfluid!Darkiplier, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Voyeurism, Multi, Questioning Sexuality, Stretching, big dick, ride till you die, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Oh I know I've been requesting a lot because I love you but heeeeeeeeeey what about more of that genderfluid Dark? I have no plot suggestions unfortunately I just want more of ye olde Dark”- theragingskittleAnti questions his feelings about Darks femme form. Wilford gets ambitious.





	Strictly Humanoid Sex Characteristics

When Dark switches between his forms - specifically, the form with a penis and the form with a vagina - it seemed to change the dynamics of the trio slightly.

For one, Wilford became doting, almost to a sickly degree. Not that Dark was about to complain. When they wore their femme form, Wilford turned into something of a slave, at Darks every beck and call, worshipping everything they did. He’d assist with paperwork and become protective and at the end of a long day, Dark could ride Wilfords face for literal hours and neither would get bored or tired of it.

But Anti was a tad more standoff-ish about the whole thing. It wasn’t that he couldn’t appreciate Darks femme form, because he loved Dark no matter what body he inhibited. It was more that Anti didn’t see much appeal in any particularly femme form. Or... maybe any form with breasts? That didn’t make much sense, because men with breasts could be an awful lot of fun. He’d seen plenty of femme beauties with cocks that he absolutely adored, and a fair few masculine types with vaginas and that was incredibly fun to ravage - overall he wasn’t sure exactly what he did and didn’t like. He liked men, he fucking loved men, and he liked and loved people who said they were men or had masculine traits or even people who said they were women and just had beautiful bodies in some way or another. Christ, he especially seemed to be drawn to people who said they were neither or something outside of it and he’d fooled around with people with a mixed set of things, genitalia and other things. He’d figured out ways to fuck beings that lacked strictly humanoid sex characteristics at all.

Anti supposed that when it came down to it, perhaps the reason Darks femme form didn’t appeal to him so much was because it was very stock-standard female. From an objective point of view, there was nothing particularly interesting about it. Darks face was lovely, there was no doubt, but it was very typical. A little smaller, nice but average breasts, nice but average ass, Dark was smooth and light on their feet and Anti just had a hard time seeing what there was to be interested in.

Until one day, when Wilford was feeling particularly needy and strange, and for once found himself not entirely satisfied with Darks feminine form.

“I want to ride you, Darkling.”

Dark turned to Wilford, turning a few shades darker, looking genuinely bashful.

“I’m... not entirely sure that’s possible right now. I’m sorry, love.”

Dark leaned in and gave Wilford a sweet, tender kiss for good measure.

Anti perked up from the desk, where he’d been drawing scribbles absentmindedly.

“Why don’t ye just make ‘em a strap on? Ride that.”

Wilford cocked his eyebrow at the idea, especially surprised that Anti had suggested it in the first place. Wilford knew Anti could enjoy the form sometimes, but it wasn’t an every day food for him.

“That doesn’t sound like a terrible idea. Watching you stretch out seems like an awful lot of fun.”

Darks voice, even when it was higher, still made Anti squirm a little. Darks voice was just fuckable all the time, there was no getting around it.

Not a few minutes later, Wilford was lining himself up, hovering above Dark, and there had only been minimal preparation. It seemed Wilford wanted to really take his time with this one, work himself open. Dark smirked at the size of the strap on, it being bigger than Dark usually was in his other form.

“That’s a little ambitious, don’t you think?”

Wilford slowly teased his hole open, and it was all cold with lube and he barely got the head in to start, but he looked like he was having a good time.

“I suppose I’m a pretty ambitious man. One must have aspirations in life.”

“And your aspiration is taking every inch of this lovely cock?”

Dark watched Wilford intently, a hand behind their head, seemingly content to be used as a living sex toy.

“Ooooh yes...”

The strap on was rainbow, each colour signaling another inch. With a few colours repeating, there were a total of nine brightly coloured stripes. And it was thick, thicker than Wilford even, and Anti thought to himself which watching intently from the desk that Wilford had indeed been ambitious about this one, especially considering how quickly he summoned it.

And Anti was ridiculously hard under the desk, watching it all happen, he regretted the fact that he was even wearing jeans in the first place because now it was painful and restricting.

Wilford sunk a little lower, occasionally bobbing a little on what he had been able to take so far, which wasn’t even quite half, and it was obviously he could take more if he really wanted to but he was drinking up every sensation, being full, being spread open, and Darks hands were at his ass doing just that, spreading him and watching him carefully, lustfully.

Wilford leaned forward a little, jaw dropping and making lovely, low noises and Anti got an even better view. Just as he thought that, he noticed Dark watching him at the desk, hand clearly groping himself, and Dark licked their lips and shifted their hips, bucking up slightly into Wilford. 

Dark was giving Anti the perfect view. And it was absolutely perfect, Wilford managing to sink almost all the way down, Dark rocking their hips gently, encouraging, having Wilford lean forward even more. And then Dark whispered something into Wilfords ear. Wilford seemed to nod and shake a little with arousal, and Dark thrust up into Wilford, properly thrust, till they were buried to the hilt. Wilford had frozen, squeezing around the toy, looking a little off balance with dizzying arousal. Anti didn’t blame him. Dark almost growled into Wilfords ear this time, and Anti didn’t quite hear what they said this time either, but Wilford responded with a shout that answered his question.

“Y-yes, yes I like showing off, I love showing how much I can take!”

Dark seemed to chuckle, moving inside Wilford more, and speaking again, so low and quiet and sultry that Anti was positive they were being quiet just so Anti couldn’t hear them.

Wilford responded, and it was more of an embarrassed whimper now.

“Yes, I love showing off to Anti...”

Part of Anti felt a little peeved that it was Dark getting to stretch Wilford out like this when Dark didn’t even technically have a dick right now. But the other part of him was too mesmerised, too caught up in watching Wilford fall apart to really care who was making him fall apart.

So he finally spoke up.

“Hey Wilf... ye can get it all in, but can ye ride it?”

That would be difficult, no doubt. Anti had ridden his fair share of dicks and just because you can fit something inside of you, doesn’t mean it’s easy to fuck yourself with. But Anti also knew Wilford wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

Especially not when it was Anti giving him the challenge. With Anti being the most frequent bottom in the trio, and Wilford being such a hardcore switch, there was a certain amount of oneupsmanship, constantly competing to see who could be the better bottom, or to put it less eloquently, who was better at taking dick up the ass.

So Wilford moved, and tried not to brace onto Dark too much, clearly a little afraid of hurting Darks shoulders. But Dark didn’t weaken in this form - God knows if he did, he’d never take it - and Dark simply grabbed a handful of Wilfords ass and placed another hand on his hip, moving him encouragingly. Dark was clearly holding back the urge to thrust into Wilford, not because they could feel anything just just for the pleasure of watching Wilford react to it. But Anti told him to ride them, to fuck himself on Darks rainbow cock, and so that was the plan.

Wilford fucked himself open, and it was so beautiful to watch that Anti had to unbutton his jeans just for some relief, palming himself under the desk. He felt strange just sort of sitting back and watching, he was usually very much an active participant, but this was almost calm it it’s excitement. It wasn’t just boner fuel, it was erotic, and there was a big difference to that.

Anti wondered if maybe Darks femme form made it more erotic. Like there wasn’t the frantic race to orgasm that there often was, they could be luxurious, Wilford could slowly sink down on an oversized strap on and fuck himself with it while Dark admired him and Anti jerked himself off.

And it was certainly a luxurious jerk off session, Anti giving himself more room by undoing his zipper too and letting his cock free, gripping the base and giving himself a few slow, casual strokes. He knew if he came on Darks fancy leather office chair, there’d be hell to pay, but he put that in the back of his mind, not sure where he’d actually be if or when he had an orgasm.

Wilford was making the most blissed out, pornographic noises, holding nothing back as he slowly gained a rhythm, working his hips and having to physically lift himself with his legs. Dark wrapped an encouraging hand around Wilfords half hard, weeping cock, massaging it lovingly. It was only half hard because Wilford physically couldn’t stay hard while taking something of that size.

But Wilford sobbed at the contact anyway, and Dark mumbled some encouraging words.

“Come on, Wil. Show us how good you can be, you spent years fucking other people to manipulate them and you can’t ride this. You can’t ride little ol’ me?”

Darks voice was almost condescending in nature, and Wilford looked like he wanted to make some comment about how he was a fair bit older now, and that not many people were so well endowed as this toy. But he seemed to get broken from his chain of though when Dark squeezed his dick. And then Wilford moved.

Wilford rode that rainbow cock for all it was worth, he rode it until he was sweating and panting and swearing from being so on edge, and Anti strokes himself off the entire time, and there were certainly worse things to masturbate to. Every now and then Wilford flicked his head around, noting Anti in the chair, and Wilford would look at him with pleading eyes, as if asking Anti to save him from this overwhelming thing.

Anti just licked his lips and watched Wilford suffer so well.

When Anti thought Wilford might actually pass out, Dark finally seemed to pity him a little and fucked into him, just a bit, and then Wilford was cursing and cumming onto Darks smooth stomach, into Darks hand, and Anti was sure that Wilford would have been done.

But then Wilford shakily moved off of the strap on, snapping his fingers, making it disappear from existence, before getting on his hands and knees in front of Dark. Dark chuckled, knowingly, and spread their legs, before Wilford dove in rather enthusiastically. 

Anti almost had to laugh, and damn it, that did look appealing. Anti wasn’t sure what part in particularly looked appealing, but he got rid of his jeans before walking over to the bed and getting a closer look, running his fingers down Wilfords spine. Wilford hummed, seemingly around Darks clit, which got quite the reaction out of Dark. 

Dark grabbed Wilford by the hair, lifting him just for a moment, so that they could actually address Anti.

“I think Wil is more than ready for you.”

It was an offering, and it was true, Wilford would be more that prepared to take Anti of all people, and Wilford had his tongue lolled out in mindless bliss and unspoken submission as just a thing to be used for pleasure in this moment. Anti took it as a good sign that Wilford was managing to get hard again, despite everything, and Wilford kept his ass up in the air as Anti got onto the bed and quickly lined up. Dark let go of Wilfords hair and Wilford went back down, lapping and sucking and absolutely worshipping Dark just as Anti pushed in. 

Wilford let out a low growl, gripping onto Darks thighs and spreading them further apart, marking some obscene noises as Anti easily, luxuriously fucked into him without a care in the world. At some point Anti felt his orgasm nearing but it just didn’t have that usual urgency, and so he reached around to stroke Wilfords wet, over sensitive cock, and Anti felt Wilford tighten out of instinct around him. 

The wetness and warmth and casual niceness of it all allowed Anti to ride his orgasm out like a wave, pumping into Wilford as he came, certainly not being as rough and ridiculous as he usually would. Anti could Dark and Wilford came roughly at the same time, Dark pushing Wilfords head down so they could grind against Wilfords tongue as he came yet again, painfully, on the bed, before flopping down as Anti pulled out.

And all just because Wilford wanted to ride Dark when it wasn’t entirely possible.

Dark and Anti sandwiched Wilford between them, letting him truly relax and melt into the bed after a quick clean up.

And Anti held Darks hand. Their hand that was smaller than usual, and softer, but it was fine. Anti could appreciate this form, if for nothing else than for all the joy it brought Wilford.

And the tits were nice, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
